The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for providing a linear force and/or a rotary torque. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus that may be utilized to position various devices. One example of such a device is a display monitor for a personal computer. Personal computers and/or display monitors are often placed directly on a desk or on a computer case. However, to increase desk space, or to respond to the ergonomic needs of different operators, computer monitors are sometimes mounted on elevating structures. Alternatively, monitors are mounted to a surface such as a wall, instead of placing the monitor on a desk or a cart.
However, personal computers and/or display monitors are often used by multiple operators at different times during a day. In some settings, one computer and/or monitor may be used by multiple people of different sizes and having different preferences in a single day. Given the differences in people's size and differences in their preferences, a monitor or display adjusted at one setting for one individual is highly likely to be inappropriate for another individual. For instance, a child would have different physical space needs than an adult using the same computer and monitor.
In addition, operators are using computers for longer periods of time which increases the importance of comfort to the operator. An operator may choose to use the monitor as left by the previous user despite the discomfort, annoyance and inconvenience experienced by a user who uses settings optimized for another individual, which may even result in injury after prolonged use.
Moreover, as monitors grow in size and weight, ease of adjustability is an important consideration. For monitors requiring frequent adjustment, adjustability for monitors has been provided using an arm coupled with gas springs, where the arm is hingedly coupled with the desk or a vertical surface. However, the gas springs are costly and wear out over time. In addition, the gas springs require a significant amount of space, for instance arm length, which can be at a premium in certain applications, such as in hospitals.
Thus, there is a need for a monitor support mechanism which is compact, less costly to manufacture and maintain, has increased reliability, allows easy adjustability, is scalable to many different sized monitors, is adaptable to provide a long range of travel, and is adaptable to provide constant support force as the monitor is being positioned.